Witch Morgana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710167 |no = 8407 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 94 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 7, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74 |sbb_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74, 76 |ubb_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 49, 51, 53, 55, 57, 59, 61, 63, 65, 67, 69, 71, 73, 75, 77 |ubb2_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born in the fairy realm, Morgana led a wondrous and adventurous life, with new things to discover daily. Then everything changed when she was summoned to Grand Gaia by an old wizard. The wizard Merlin raised her as if she were his own. He gave her a cybernetic magic staff, used to channel her chakras and unlock her magical potential. Initially confused and angry at the uninvited invasion of her life, Morgana tried her best to adapt and keep a cheerful outlook. |summon = This world is so different from my own… Am I going to be alright? |fusion = Can you help me understand this new world? |evolution = The streams of time, I can see them so clearly now! I wonder if I could change some of them… |hp_base = 5082 |atk_base = 2124 |def_base = 1942 |rec_base = 1898 |hp_lord = 7261 |atk_lord = 3034 |def_lord = 2775 |rec_lord = 2712 |hp_anima = 8153 |rec_anima = 2474 |atk_breaker = 3272 |def_breaker = 2537 |def_guardian = 3013 |rec_guardian = 2593 |def_oracle = 2656 |rec_oracle = 3069 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Greater Scheme |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP, 120% boost to Spark damage, adds probable Spark critical & greatly boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 30% chance of 30% Spark Critical & 120% Atk against status inflicted enemies |bb = Pyroclasm |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, probable random status ailment infliction & powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance of 20% Spark vulnerability, 100% Spark to self, 75% chance of status infliction & 500% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fairy Ancestry |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 7 combo random massive Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, slightly boosts Spark damage of Fire types for 3 turns & adds probable status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% Spark, 30% Spark to Fire types & 20% chance of status infliction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 3000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Wicked Bargain |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 15 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns & massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% Spark, 400% elemental weakness damage & 1000% DoT modifier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 15 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 15 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = Vital Drain |esitem = Cursed Photon Rod |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP when Cursed Photon Rod is equipped, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack, adds huge boost to damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & adds Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 15% chance of status infliction, 120% Atk to status inflicted enemies &, restores 300-400 HP on spark |evointo = 710168 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 810034 |evomats6 = 810034 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *World Summon |notes = |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Morgana1 }}